Cecilie Kain
under construction! even though nobody flippin' uses this anymore. The putrid and pale figure of Cecilie slithers and slinks throughout its path. The once nourished body is now frail and decrepit, leaving small traces of dirt and grim in its wake. The pungent odor of death and rot befoul any guise of subtlety. Mixed with these scents is one of unknown familiarity - most likely from one of the many vials that hang around her waist. Few are labeled, but one is able to be made out, 'Smells Like Fish' - I wonder what that does? From beneath the cowl lies a disfigured and malignant face. Two spheres of piercing yellow light are in place of eyes, lighting up the sockets like lanterns in the dark. A toothy -- or not so much -- grin is easily discovered and a voice like a thousand flayed slaves echoes from the entity. Her madness is strongly identifiable through speech. Maggots constantly squirm and protrude from her cheeks, wiggling in and out at leisure. = Childhood & Early Years Cecilie was born to Aphemos Kain and Miriam Blackwell outside a small Stromgarde settlement. As it was believed Miriam would birth the child a fortnight into the future, there was little caution in travelling for their time was dedicated to their people. This would prove to be a mistake. Attempting to defend her husband from attacking wolves as he recovered his breath and footing from a Bandit arrow that struck his chest piece, she had unknowingly forced herself into premature labour. more to come once im not lazy Life Before Death ewqewe A Second Chance At Madness dodododo Equipment Face wrapped in fine blue silks, covering lower half of face, leaving small glimpse of skin and eyes. Laced around Cecilie's neck is a grungey, once glistening, silver locket with the Kirin Tor signet etched on the outer top. Inside is picture of unidentified female, thought to be Cecilie in Human life and her assumed (is actually) sister, Evelyn. Snuggly wrapped around her upper torso and shoulders are a mix of cloth and metallic substances with protruding knife-like objects. They are blue and a tarnished gold in colour. A strap of leather tied in the front and back keep them from falling off or shifting. Undercity tabard present, currently covering midsection and chest armor; unknown what lies beneath. Gloves are present, leather wrapped with blue linen; holes for fingers, empty section for top of hand, revealing runes. Cloth leggings beneath lower section of tabard, intricate stitching on sides, sewn with dried flesh of unknown origin; possibly Human. Dark, burnt out glowing blue lines Cecilie's boots. Dagger looped through tiny leather sheathe; appears old and very much warn, however retaining a sharp tip and mildly sharp edges. Would lightly damage leather, no apparent enchanted or inscribed affects present. Large "stick" often seen strapped to back, has no apparent affects. Lined with old, rusty nails. Referred to as, "Pokey-Poke Stick". Physical Additions Two stones are present on each of Cecilie's heels. They appear to be made out of some unknown substance. However, Alchemists would know when these objects are struck together, they cause a medium sized explosion (at most affecting three people within 10 yard range - minimal damage, however causing lots of smoke and noise). Further up on the ankles, are runes inscribed into the revealed bone. These runes allow Cecilie to remain unscathed from her stone explosions, however, none others. Two vials present separately in each kneecap. Very small and filled with suspicious looking liquids (visible from back, when cloak and tabard are not present). Multiple tiny splinters of hollow bone protrude from the cap itself, leading directly into the aforementioned vials. Upon contact, will release small amount of paralytic poison with minor combustible traits. At most, will slow attackers, causing them to be off balance and rendering Fire magic ...unwise. Potion is ineffective for large creatures, such as Tauren, some Orcs, and generally fat creatures (unless overall size is small despite fat). Lasts 5-6 minutes, max. Explosive properties wear out much sooner, lasting 1-2 minutes, maximum. Effects can be felt within seconds upon contact. Two runes are etched into the bone on each palm. With sufficient magic and activation, renders minor acidic properties null. Lasts 10-15 minutes. Affects only hands & natural occurring, non-magical acid. Magical acidic properties nullify effect & cause bone decay after a time. Personality Past the pungent odor and nightmare inducing physique, lies an even more horrific feature to the Forsaken Alchemist - the personality that has seem to manifested as an even more disgusting feature. As she would become known in life, and, coincidentally, in death, The Mad Alchemist has the personality somewhere between a Twilight Zealot and a Dalaranian noble; insane, yet, sophsticated in such a way that no other could possibly even compare -- or perhaps, everybody is the same, and she is but the misnomer of a greater evil - the living... dead. If there should ever be a living Human -- or perhaps, specimen, for lack of a better term, then it would be here that the truest of forms of Cecilie's madness-- personality would show. A show in which it is the puppet and she the ...other puppet but much more gruesome and horrifying.